


That Just Got Really Weird

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [13]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert finds out Vic was Aaron's first time





	That Just Got Really Weird

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: omg could you pretty please write something where robert finds out vic was aaron's first time cuz i dont think he knows and it would be hilarious
> 
> I hope you enjoy! sorry if there are any mistakes

Robert was typing away on his laptop in the portacabin when Aaron made his way in. “Alright?” Robert questioned.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied.

“Thought you were heading out?”

“I was, got halfway down the road and realized I left the orders,” he explained digging through the paperwork on his desk. “There it is,” he said to himself. “Right, see ya,” he said to Robert before making his way out the office bumping into Ellis, “Sorry,” he said as Ellis made his way in. “No problem, Boss,” Ellis replied as Aaron made his way out closing the door behind him.

“Cuppa?” Ellis asked Robert as he made his way over to the kettle.

“I’m good thanks,” Robert muttered without looking up from his computer.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ellis questioned after switching the kettle on.

“I think you’ll find you just did,” Robert replied.

“You know what I meant,” Ellis replied.

“What’s up?” Robert asked with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

“Is it weird…” the other man trailed off.

“Is what weird?”

“You know… Vic and Aaron…”

Robert frowned, “What about Vic and Aaron?”

“The fact they’ve slept together all them years ago,” he finally explained.

Robert stared at the other man unsure he had heard the other man correct.

“Robert?” Ellis questioned.

“Could you repeat that?” He questioned. “Because it sounded like you just said that my husband and my sister....”

“That’s what Vic told me,”  
Robert frowned again, “How did that come up?”

“Well we just got chatting about our past, past flings and all that…” Ellis explained. “Wait you didn’t know?” He asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late when Aaron finally made it back, finding the portacabin locked up for the night. He parked the truck, opting to leave the unloading til the morning, choosing to head home instead. Before he knew it he was walking up to the Mill, he made his way in to find Robert in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

“Hi,” Aaron replied kicking off his boots. “Sorry I’m late,” he added.

“Everything okay?” Robert replied from the sink.

“Yeah, the truck battery died, had to wait for Cain to come to jump it,” Aaron explain as he threw his hoodie on the sofa before making his way over and behind his husband wrapping his arm around his waist before placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“Do I not get a plate?” Aaron questioned.

“In the oven,” Robert replied as he rinsed off his hands. Aaron made his way over to the oven after releasing his husband from his grip pulling the plate from it. “You alright?” Aaron question as he grabbed a fork from the dish drainer before making his way to the table to sit noticing Robert was lost in thought.

“Hmm?” Robert questioned.

“You looked like you were somewhere else,” Aaron explain as he shoveled a massive fork full of pasta in his mouth.

“Long day, I suppose,” Robert replied.

“You sure?”

“You know…” Robert began deciding to just bite the bullet. “Ellis told me something interesting  earlier.”

“What’s that?” He asked going in for another bite.

“Apparently he and Vic were chatting about their pasts, people they’ve been with and all that,” he explained causing Aaron to frown in disgust, “Uh, you were talking to your sister’s boyfriend about her sex life?”

“Yours as well,” Robert replied. Aaron froze. “Apparently, you and my sister… did the horizontal tango.”  
“Horizontal tango?” Aaron laughed.

“I’m hardly going to say…”

“Sex?”

Robert frowned, “Thanks for that now I’ve got images,” he replied.

“Don’t,” Aaron argued.

“You’re the one that said sex,” Robert threw back. Aaron laughed, “okay why are we talking about me and your sister?”

“The real question is why am I only now finding about this,” Robert argued.

Aaron frowned, “It happened years ago,” he explained. “before I even came out,” he went on. “Anyway, you don’t hear me going on about you and Nicola.”

“Nicola was my first it would be kind of weird if I kept going on about-“ Robert began before it hit him. “Aaron,” he stated a grin growing in realization.

“What?”

“Aaron,” Robert repeated.

“What?!”

“Are you… are you saying your first time was with my sister?” Robert questioned.

“Well yeah…you didn’t”

“Ellis only said you and her slept together,” he explained.

“Oh… well, I mean…”

“No really, how have I gone this long not knowing this?” Robert questioned now for some reason finding it amusing.

“You’re a muppet,” Aaron muttered turning his attention back to his plate. Robert made his way over sitting down next to Aaron. “Did you have a thing for Andy and all? Trying work through the Sugden line?” He teased.

“I didn’t have a thing for Andy or Vic,” Aaron replied.

“What are you saying Vic’s not attractive?” Robert argued.  
“Oh, would you listen to yourself,” Aaron replied with a laugh.

“Oh come on Aaron, I can keep a secret.”

“Do you want to sleep down here tonight?” Aaron asked.

“Vic and Aaron sitting in a tree…” Robert started singing with a grin.

Aaron just shook his head in response as he picked at the food on his plate.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” he continued.

“Right, I’m going upstairs with this,” Aaron explained grabbing his plate before making his way over to and up the stairs.

“First comes lov-,” he began stopping quickly. “That just got really weird,” he replied. “Aaron, wait,” he added getting up to follow his husband.

“You’re definitely sleeping on the sofa tonight he heard Aaron call back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
